In general, there has been used, as a terminal holding stand capable of holding a portable terminal, a wireless communication device docking station including a stand having a connector arranged thereon, a handset connected to the stand, a transmission device installed in the stand, and a wired network interface installed in the stand (see Patent Document 1, for example).
The wireless communication device docking station of Patent Document 1 is configured to, when the stand and the portable terminal are connected to each other, operate the handset through the transmission device, to thereby enable a speech using a speech function of the portable terminal to be made through use of the handset connected to the stand.